Never Let Me Down
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: "See the stars, they're shining bright. Everything's alright tonight." / La fumée des cigarettes s'envole vers le ciel. L'album de Depeche Mode en fond, le capot cabossé d'une voiture, les étoiles au-dessus d'eux, deux paquets de pocky. Temari et Shikamaru n'ont pas besoin de plus pour être heureux. / UA Grunge courant années 90.


**Yeah ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Et me revoici de nouveau avec un ShikaTema parce que, que voulez-vous, ce couple est parfait. Enfin, cette fois, ce texte est un peu spécial, pour plusieurs raisons. En premier, je l'ai écrit au présent, ce que je ne fais jamais d'habitude, mais bon, j'avais envie de changer pour une fois. Ensuite, c'est un UA (ou Univers Alternatif) grunge qui se situe dans notre monde, dans les années 90.**

 **Ça fait un bon moment que je suis fascinée par le style grunge, son univers, et j'avais envie de l'incorporer à ce couple. J'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire ce texte, je suis passé d'idée en idée, mais maintenant, c'est bon ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'univers se situe dans notre monde, courant années 90.**

* * *

 **Never Let Me Down**

* * *

Temari marche lentement dans les rues désertes. La fumée qu'elle souffle scintille sous les réverbères. Après une dernière bouffée, elle jette son mégot sur le sol, l'écrase avec la pointe de sa chaussure et s'adosse à un mur, les mains dans les poches. Le lampadaire en face d'elle clignote, puis s'éteint avec un tintement strident. Temari soupire bruyamment et se frotte les mains contre ses épaules. La température est devenue glaciale depuis quelque temps, si bien qu'à présent, elle regrette de n'être sortie qu'en débardeur, dévoilant ainsi les nombreux tatouages sur ses bras et ses omoplates.

Se redressant, elle ressort son paquet de cigarettes, en glisse une dans sa bouche et l'allume tranquillement tout en faisant les cent pas. Connaissant Shikamaru, il aura la flemme de la rejoindre au point de rendez-vous et préfèrera l'attendre devant chez lui, une clope au bec. Comme elle s'y est attendue, il se trouve bien assis sur les escaliers de son immeuble, une cigarette bougeant en rythme de bas en haut au coin de ses lèvres et le visage levé vers les étoiles. Temari s'assoit à côté de lui, mais il ne baisse pas la tête pour la regarder. Il sait que c'est elle, qu'elle va encore l'engueuler de l'avoir forcé à venir jusqu'ici mais qu'elle finira par se taire et regarder le ciel avec lui. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il en a décidé autrement.

\- Dis donc, Shikamaru, pourquoi tu-

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse fini sa phrase, il se lève et prend sa cigarette entre ses doigts fins pour dire :

\- Viens avec moi.

La jeune femme se tait et fronce les sourcils d'un air à la fois irrité et curieux, mais elle se met quand même debout, manquant de peu d'écraser les pieds de Shikamaru avec ses rangers. Ils commencent à marcher dans le silence de la rue vide jusqu'à arriver à une vieille Ford Mustang cabossée sur le capot. Shikamaru grimpe côté conducteur tandis que Temari s'installe sur le fauteuil passager avant de poser ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Son ami la regarde d'un air agacé auquel elle répond par un sourire narquois, en soufflant un peu de la fumée de sa cigarette tout en attachant sa ceinture. Le jeune homme soupire mais décide finalement de ne pas faire de remarque. La connaissant, elle lui renverra à la figure que lui aussi fait la même chose sur la table-basse de chez elle. Il allume le contact puis met rapidement sa ceinture. La voiture émet un léger crachotement avant de démarrer.

Parfois, sur la route, ils traversent des flaques d'ombres dues à un réverbère brisé ou éteint. Temari ne sait pas où ils vont, mais elle fait confiance à Shikamaru. Ils se connaissent depuis leurs douze – pour lui – et quinze ans – pour elle – et, huit ans plus tard, ils passent toujours un temps incommensurable ensemble. Ils ont beau se renvoyer à la figure vannes sur vannes, claques sur claques, remarques sur remarques, ils savent parfaitement qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Après tout, c'est ennuyeux de ne pas se chercher des noises un peu de temps en temps. Temari ouvre la vitre afin de purifier l'air de l'habitacle, qui commence à être sérieusement saturé en fumée, et en profite pour observer le paysage jusque-là caché par la buée. La voiture grimpe difficilement une cote bordée d'une forêt dense. Une fois au sommet, le jeune homme tourne hors du chemin pour, au final, déboucher dans une clairière.

Là, il s'arrête et, sans un mot, se penche vers les sièges arrières. Il en ressort avec un sac-à-dos noir dans l'anse duquel il passe son bras avant d'appuyer sur le bouton _on_ de la radio. A peine la chanson se lance-t-elle que Temari reconnait _Never Let Me Down_ de Depeche Mode. Elle sourit. Shikamaru sait très bien que l'album sur lequel elle se trouve est son préféré. Alors que ce dernier sort finalement de la voiture en laissant sa portière ouverte, la jeune femme l'imite et, quand il s'assoit sur le capot, elle fait exprès de donner un coup de chaussure dessus pour le faire râler. De toute façon, il y a tellement de bosses qu'une de plus ou une de moins… Quand elle arrive enfin à trouver une position pas trop inconfortable, elle s'allonge sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et une jambe repliée. Shikamaru pose son sac entre ses pieds pour éviter qu'il ne tombe puis s'étend à son tour dans la même position que Temari. Ils restent là, sans rien dire, à regarder les étoiles en écoutant l'album en fond.

Lorsque la chanson _Strangelove_ résonne à la radio, la jeune femme se met à chanter, d'une voix un peu fausse. Elle est bientôt accompagnée par Shikamaru. Ensemble, ils la chantent jusqu'à la fin, manquant parfois d'éclater de rire quand l'un d'eux se trompe dans les paroles. La musique change. Ils se taisent et retournent à leur contemplation des astres. Soudain, Temari frissonne plus violemment alors qu'un coup de vent fouette la peau nue de ses bras. Elle sent son ami bouger à côté d'elle. Tournant la tête, elle le regarde avec curiosité se redresser, enlever sa veste, dévoilant un simple t-shirt noir à manches courtes et le tatouage de cerf le long de son bras gauche, et la lui tendre.

\- Tiens, tu vas attraper froid. Et j'ai pas envie que tu me refiles ta crève après, ça me ferait chier, lui dit-il.

\- Je te signale que tu vas t'enrhumer tout seul si tu me passes ta veste, rétorque Temari en prenant tout de même le vêtement. Ne viens pas te plaindre après, hein.

Shikamaru ne répond rien, et elle sait qu'elle vient de gagner un round. La jeune femme enfile la veste avec un soupir de soulagement. Le tissu intérieur est encore imprégné de la chaleur de son propriétaire. Profitant d'être assis, le jeune homme ouvre le sac à ses pieds. Il fouille quelques instants dedans avant d'en sortir deux paquets de pocky, un au chocolat noir et l'autre à la vanille. Il tend celui au chocolat à son amie, puis ouvre le sien pour ensuite se recoucher, remplaçant la fin de cigarette qu'il avait jusque-là entre les dents par l'un des bâtonnets. Le silence revient, uniquement ponctué par les craquements des pocky. La nuit est claire et se rafraîchit à mesure que les heures s'égrainent. Temari ne sait pas quelle heure il est, mais deux heures doit être déjà dépassé depuis longtemps.

Elle enfouit ses mains dans les poches de la veste et remonte le col jusqu'en haut de son nez avant d'inspirer profondément. L'odeur de Shikamaru a quelque chose de spécial, un mélange entre vanille, bois et cigarette. Mélange qu'elle aime beaucoup et qui la rassure quand elle se sent mal. Elle jette un coup d'œil en biais à son ami. Un pocky danse de haut un bas au bout de ses lèvres, en rythme avec la musique de la radio. Il regarde le ciel et semble plongé dans ses pensées. Seulement, un détail retient l'attention de Temari. Ses épaules sont fréquemment secouées de longs frissons. Elle se sent un peu coupable de bénéficier de la chaleur de la veste tandis que lui n'a rien, alors que c'est elle qui a oublié de prendre de quoi se couvrir. Ouvrant la fermeture éclair jusqu'au bout, elle se tourne brusquement sur le côté, tirant un sursaut à son ami qui la regarde, curieux. Elle ouvre les bras en grand. Il lève les yeux au ciel, plus par mauvaise foi qu'autre chose, mais fini quand même par se blottir contre elle en passant ses mains sur sa taille, entre son débardeur et la veste. Ils ont toujours été très tactiles : des câlins ici et là, une main dans les cheveux, des épaules qui se frôlent en marchant…

Mais là, c'est différent. Quand Shikamaru relève la tête pour la caler contre le bras de Temari, il se redresse légèrement pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela se fait tout simplement, comme si de rien n'était, naturellement. Comme s'ils savaient bien avant ce baiser qu'ils étaient plus que meilleurs amis. C'est un baiser au gout vanille et chocolat. Ils se séparent et le jeune homme plante le bout de son nez dans le cou de Temari.

\- Eh ! s'écrie-t-elle en le repoussant légèrement. Ton nez est tout froid ! Si tu continues, je te vire et tu ne récupéreras jamais ta veste !

Seul un léger grognement lui répond alors que Shikamaru, en quête de chaleur, enfouit tout de même son visage dans son cou. Elle lâche un rire avant d'attraper une cigarette qu'elle allume tant bien que mal avec une seule main, l'autre étant retenue en otage par celle du jeune homme. Alors que la fumée s'envole vers le ciel, celui-ci s'éclaircit. Le soleil commence doucement à imposer sa lumière, teintant l'obscurité de mauve pale. Temari ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passera demain, ni même aujourd'hui. Ce baiser va-t-il changer quelque chose ? Ou alors feront-ils comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Dis, Shikamaru, c'est sérieux ce baiser ou c'est juste comme ça ? demande-t-elle finalement en laissant tomber les cendres de sa cigarette dans l'herbe.

\- Tu poses vraiment des questions idiotes, femme galère...

Temari sourit légèrement. Soudain, Shikamaru se dégage de son cou pour être à sa hauteur et pouvoir river ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse faire quelque chose "juste comme ça" ? Je suis bien trop flemmard pour cela, répond-t-il, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ses deux mains posées sur ses joues.

Quand il rompt le baiser, il se cale à nouveau dans le cou de la jeune femme avec un bâillement. Cette dernière reste quelques instants pantoise, surprise par la douceur et la tendresse de ce second baiser, puis ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux du jeune homme. Finissant sa cigarette, elle enserre ensuite ses bras autour de lui et décide de faire un petit somme. Après tout, le jour ne fait que se lever et ils ont toute la journée devant eux, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Dans la voiture, l'album de Depeche Mode continue de tourner en boucle.

 _ **Never let me down**_

 _Ne me laisse jamais tomber_

 _ **See the stars, they're shining bright**_

 _Regarde les étoiles, elles brillent de mille feux_

 _ **Everything's alright tonight**_

 _Tout va bien ce soir_

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous fais de gros bisous, sweeties ! :)**


End file.
